


Youthful Vigor and Surprises

by MirandaZ



Series: Shinobi Shows [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaZ/pseuds/MirandaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he danced with the two young beauties he'd been thinking about them. And they've been no where to be seen! How much longer does Genma have to wait to get the "Youthful Vigor" he'd been promised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Moving right along in a series I never dreamed I'd be writing. I guess my filthy mind just doesn't stop dreaming this stuff up. It would appear I've got a bit of a crack pairing with this one. I made a new relationship tag! As always, please comment. I can't tell you how excited I get every time I get a comment. I will respond to every one I get. I promise.

Genma sat in his apartment on a sunny Friday afternoon. The “patron saint” of The Poisoned Senbon sighed loudly. Ever since his enlightening first two visits to the club named for him he’d been a fixture there most every weekend provided he wasn’t out on a mission. It had proved to have a very positive impact on his sex life. Life was good. Or it should have been.

_“Guy sensei may be a buffoon, but there is something to be said for, how does he say it, youthful vigor?”_

“Private show……with us.”

And youthful they were. Neji was a whole 18 years old and Shikamaru was barely 17. The jonin groaned. Dancing with the two of them he’d already been hard as a rock, but with that statement the amount of blood that had rushed to his groin had made him lightheaded. Two ridiculously beautiful, young, and agile men wanted him. Him. He was over 30 for Kami sake. He knew he was hot. It wasn’t arrogance it was just a fact, but that didn’t change the fact that compared to the two of them he was certainly past his prime.

As much as he hadn’t been able to get Kakashi and Iruka out of his mind after their little show, he now couldn’t get the two young ninja out of his mind even more. And he hadn’t seen a hair of either one of them since the night they danced together. That was over 7 weeks ago. 7 fucking weeks.

They’d been sent on a long mission together. S-ranked so he had no details as to when they would return. And it didn’t seem to matter just how many people he’d bedded since them. None of them could truly satiate him. Well the couple more encounters with Kakashi and Iruka had, but that was it. He knew he wouldn’t be truly fulfilled until he had the Hyuuga and Nara in his bed.

 _How much longer do I have to wait?_ He complained out loud to the empty room. He glanced at the clock. 7:33. Time to get ready. His club beckoned. _Why the hell did I wait so long to go in the first place?_

Just because he couldn’t have Shikamaru and Neji didn’t mean he wouldn’t have anyone. Off to the shower he went to prepare. Standing naked in front of his closet afterwards he contemplated what to wear. He decided on the white pants he’d worn when he’d had the two beauties draped sensuously all over him. He knew he looked like a sex god in them. He put the rest of himself together and poofed away to appear in front of the large nondescript wooden warehouse, and strode confidently through the door.

He walked up to the bar. The bartender had finally stopped stuttering every time he talked to him after Genma had taken him to one of the rooms in the back and fucked him into the mattress on one of his breaks.

“What’s your poison tonight sexy?”

The ninja thought for a moment. “Old Fashioned, neat.”

“Coming right up, first one’s on me.”

“Thanks Sho.” He winked.

Sho grinned. “Let me know if you want me to come find you for my break. The offer is always open.”

“Not tonight hot stuff,” Genma smiled, “but I will most certainly take you up on that in the future.”

The young man drew in a sharp breath, “I look forward to it. Enjoy your evening.”

“Thanks Darlin.” Genma blew him a kiss as he sauntered off with a sway to his hips. Making his way across the dance floor he took a seat at a booth with Kakashi and Iruka. “Greetings and salutations gentlemen.” Both men tipped their glasses in greeting. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen the geniuses have you?” The blond inquired trying, and failing, to sound aloof. The lovers shared a knowing look and shook their heads. Genma sighed and took another drink. He stared at nothing in particular for a while as he slowly sipped his drink allowing the liquor to loosen and warm his body.

After a few moments a shadow fell over him. He turned to find the source. His eyes widened as they landed on slightly pale and well defined abs. Slowly he worked his gaze up to a handsome face and dark, almost black, beautiful fathomless almond shaped eyes. He opened his mouth to say something smart and found he couldn't come up with a damn thing. “Shit….” He muttered to himself.

Kakashi chuckled. “Holy shit.” He grinned, “Genma is at a loss for words. There really is a first time for everything.” Genma ducked his head as the unthinkable happened. He blushed.

Recovering quickly he shook his head to clear it and extended his hand to the newcomer. “Shiranui Genma.” 

The man in front of him smiled warmly and grasped his hand tightly. “Tenzo. It's an honor to finally meet the legendary senbon master.” His smile grew. “Mind if I have a seat?” He indicated the seat between Genma and the wall.

The blond nodded, “Not in the slightest.” He stood and found the newcomer didn't move at all so he was nose to nose with him standing staring into those incredible eyes. His body betrayed him yet again as he blushed. Shuffling to the side he allowed Tenzo to scoot in the booth and he took his seat next to him. Looking across the table he noticed two pairs of eyes watching him with amused interest. “What?” He snapped. The two senseis had the audacity to actually giggle. He gave them both his best death glare and spat a senbon between their heads to lodge in the booth back.

“Where the hell were you keeping that?” Iruka asked with wide eyes.

“Wouldn't you Iike to know Sensei?”

The teacher chuckled. “Oh yes. I very much would.” He winked.

Kakashi shook his head. “When did you get back in Zo?”

“Early morning.” 

“You able to talk about it?”

“Solo S-ranked” Tenzo said shaking his head.

The other three nodded in understanding. Tenzo stretched his arms over his head and flexed his chest. A few audible pops sounded as Genma openly ogled his seat mate. The other man noticed and blushed bright red. Genma just grinned. “So. Tenzo.” The blond said turning to him. “Solo S-ranked means tokobetsu at a minimum. Seeing as I've never met you before I'm guessing you're former ANBU.” The other man just raised his eyebrows. 

ANBU was secretive. Membership was confidential. And the worst kept secret in the shinobi ranks. Individual masks and code names were quite safe. But former members were well known within the higher ranking shinobi. It wasn't hard to figure out when a high ranking ninja with extraordinary abilities suddenly just showed up in the normal ranks. “What got you into the mask?” 

Tenzo smirked, (It was incredibly sexy.) and flicked his fingers. The blond jumped in surprise as wood from the table wrapped around his wrists and wood from the booth back did the same thing around his neck. “Hashirama-samas wood release?!” Genma whispered. “Holy shit.” Tenzo sat back and relaxed, watching, while Gen struggled to free himself. 

"Jonin. Not tokobetsu." Tenzo looked him straight in the eye.

“Do let him go before he hurts his beautiful self old friend.” Kakashi sat back and looked at the blond. “As good as he might look restrained.” Iruka choked on his drink.

“As you wish my friend.” Tenzo replied with resignation. He flicked his wrist again and the furniture returned to its normal state. The Senbon user relaxed.

“Incredible.” He breathed. 

The other three laughed. “Sorry to startle you Shiranui-san.”

Genma shook his head. “Just Genma please. I hate honorifics.” Tenzo nodded. “Knowing where you've been I suspect you are just here for some drinks and relaxation so I won't bother you with a dance invitation Tenzo.” The blond said to the newcomer.

“I appreciate that. I’m still quite low on energy and chakra. I will formally ask for a rain check though.”

"Count on it." Genma grinned.

Tenzo leaned back. “I had planned to spend the evening watching the dance floor in the building I built. Now that I've hung my mask up for good I finally can.” 

“That explains why this club is a giant wooden warehouse. I thought it was an odd design choice.”

Kakashi nodded. “It wasn't a design choice. It was free.” He grinned. “Tenzo owed me one.”

“I owe you more than one my friend.” The wood user said solemnly. 

“As enlightening as this discussion is. I didn't really come here for conversation.” Genma looked across the table. “Care to grace me with your first dance boys?”

Kakashi and Iruka both nodded. “Always a good way to start to the evening,” the silver haired man said standing. He took his lovers hand as Iruka stood as well. Genma admired the teachers ass as he got up. 

“They're beautiful aren't they?” Tenzo said looking at Genma knowingly.

“You have no idea just how much.”

“You'd be surprised.” Came the reply with a grin.

Genma opened his mouth to reply.

“Stop flirting and get that tight ass out here Gen!” He looked up to see Iruka playfully glaring at him.

“Beauty beckons.”

“Do enjoy yourself.” Tenzo tipped his glass in salute. “I'll enjoy the show from my seat.”

“I look forward to our next meeting.”

“As do I.” The brunette responded with a sharp breath as he watched Genma stand with a wink over his shoulder and a sway to his hips as he sauntered onto the dance floor.

Reaching his destination Iruka grabbed his arm and pulled him in between himself and his lover. He immediately pressed against his front as the Copy Nin pressed against his back. Genma groaned at the sensation of the two men against his body. The three of them danced for a while just losing themselves in the music and each other completely oblivious to anything else around them. Suddenly Kakashi moved away from Gens back to step behind his lovers back. He leaned down to kiss his neck and whisper something in his ear. Both men grinned.

“What are the two of you conspiring now?” Genma asked tightening his grip on Irukas hips. “I don’t trust either one of you.”

Iruka looked offended. “I’m hurt Gen.” He pouted. “I thought you liked us?”

“Oh I do sexy. I do.” He said gripping the teachers hips. “I just don’t trust you.”

“As well you shouldn’t.” Kakashi said seriously. 

Gen raised his eyebrows. Just as his eyes were covered with a black cloth and he found himself in a full body bind. Instinct kicked in and he struggled to break free. He felt hands all over him. He recognized the two on his face as Iruka whispered in his ear.

“Trust me. You really don’t want to get out of this.”

The blond paused. “But I _don’t_ trust you.”

“Seriously, trust me on this one Gen.” Iruka kissed him softly. “You are _really_ going to want to trust me on this one.”

"Iruka?" He went still. "Who has me?"

"Well." The teacher chuckled. "I could tell you, but where's the fun in that?"

With that he was picked up and carried away to Kami knew where by Kami knew who. He chose to trust Iruka and hoped he wouldn’t live to regret it.


	2. The things you learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma finds out who has taken him, and learns quite a bit more than he expected to.

He could tell he was being carried to the back where the rooms were. There were two people at least because he felt four hands on him. A door opened, and he was carried in. The door closed.

“As exciting as this is. I would much rather see my playmates.” This was met with two chuckles and a swift, sharp, painful smack to his ass. He jumped. 

“SHIT!” Another smack to the other ass cheek. His cock strained as he took a deep breath.

He felt himself lifted up and placed on the bed. He still couldn’t move. Suddenly his arms were raised above his head and he felt them restrained with cloth. It was pulled tight, and he finally had freedom to move and testing the restraints he found he could release himself if he really wanted. However he really didn’t want to. So he went with the flow as he was pulled to his feet. Standing on the bed his hands felt the bar over it. He grabbed it to steady himself. He felt hands on the inside of his thighs pressing them apart. He allowed it and eventually was standing with his feet just a little more than shoulder width apart, and his cock hard as a rock. He waited with baited breath. 

And waited. 

Silence.

He hadn’t heard the door open and close so he assumed he still had company. “Hello?”

“FUCK!’ He yelped as one of his nipples was pinched painfully. He wasn’t an idiot. Obviously speaking lead to punishment. “Let me speak!” Another painful pinch.

“Why should we?” Came a whisper in his left ear.

“We have you right where we want you.” Came a whisper in his other ear.

“We all know I can free myself if I want.”

“We’re listening.”

“I’m all for this little scene you seem you have planned.” He grinned. “Blindfold and all. However…”

“We’re still listening.”

“As free as I may be with my sexuality. I am NOT going to fuck someone when I don’t know who it is. Even I draw the line somewhere.”

“Very well.” The voice spoke instead of a whisper. It sounded familiar, but in his state of arousal he couldn’t place it. There were more important places for his blood to be than his brain right now.

He felt hands behind his head. As the blindfold came off he squinted in the light. As he suspected he was in one of the back rooms of the club and tied to the bar over the bed. No one was in front of him so he craned his neck to look behind him. Hands came around his neck and he saw dark hair as Shikamaru locked eyes with him.

“What the fuck?!” His eyes widened. “You kinky little shit!”

The teenager moved around to stand in front of him naked as the day he was born. Genma couldn’t stop himself. His eyes traveled down the tanned beautiful body raising his eyebrows at the two barbells through the Naras nipples. Then his eyes traveled lower they widened at the sight of what was standing quite tall between the boys legs.

“Holy shit Nara!” He breathed. “How big is that?! 10 inches?”

“9 ¾ actually.” He jumped as the other man spoke behind him. “Damnit Neji! I was so distracted by the monster Shikamaru is packing I forgot there was another person here.”

Neji looked stoic. “A cock that big and beautiful would distract anyone.” He ran his hands down Genmas chest and stroked his cock through the white pants.

“I’m actually not surprised that Nara is a kinky bastard but I wouldn’t have expected it from you Hyuuga.” Genma locked his gaze with the wide innocent looking lavender eyes. 

“Oh. Genma-sempai.” He sighed. “You will learn. And you will learn the hard way.” Suddenly he was plunged into darkness again. “Are you satisfied who who you will be fucking? Or should I say, who will be fucking you?”

“You have no idea just how satisfied I am boy.” He jerked as his pants were ripped down suddenly and his ass smacked quite sharply.”

“Call me boy again Shiranui.” Neji growled in his ear. “See what happens.”

“Holy fuck.” He took a deep breath. “7 weeks was way too long.”

Two voices laughed as four hands removed his sandals and his pants the rest of the way.

“I hope you don’t have a mission tomorrow Gen. Because you are not going to be able to walk straight by the time we are done with you.” The Nara spoke sensuously in his ear.

He felt the bed move as Neji moved off of it. He heard a door open to his right and recognized it at the armoire. Having explored the rooms thoroughly he was well aware of what was inside said piece of furniture. The bed moved again and he felt cool hands on him. The cool hands belonged to Neji. The hot hands currently running maddeningly lightly all over his torso belonged to Shikamaru.

Neji moved his hands slowly up the inside of his legs to run over his sac and along his length from root to tip before sliding a cock ring over him. He groaned. He should have expected that.

“Did you really think we would let you come whenever you wanted?” Shikamaru said in his ear as he ran his tongue around the outer edge. “We will have you begging, and pleading before we finally let you have your completion.”

“And afterwards, you will thank us for it.” Neji said from below him before slowly running his tongue up the inside of one thigh.

Genma drew a sharp breath. Just as Shikamaru scratched his fingernails down the middle of his back. That was going to leave a mark.

“Fucking hell!” He was silenced as a clamp was applied to both nipples.

“Haven’t you learned that you may speak only when we allow it yet Gen?” He nodded.

“Very good.” Shikamaru said. “He learns fast.”

Genma stood quietly planning his revenge for this sweet torture the next time he had a mission with the chunin. Unfortunately Neji outranked him, but Shikamaru didn’t. Not yet at least.

“Neji.” Shikamaru spoke. “He may be okay with the blindfold, but I think we can make this scene so much more if he could see.”

“You may be right.” Neji purred from below him. “As beautiful as you are Shikamaru, it's sure to get him even more frustrated when we don't allow his completion.”

Gemma's breath caught audibly. They were right. Being able to see the two of them would raise his arousal exponentially. 

“Hm. Judging by that reaction,” Neji whispered as he kissed his way up the older man's body, “You are most certainly right lover.”

The blindfold fell from his eyes and he looked directly into the impossibly pale lavender eyes of Hyuuga Neji. Those eyes looked right back at him. He felt like they saw into the deepest parts of his mind. It was disconcerting. 

“Let me be clear Shiranui.” The Hyuuga spoke in a husky voice. “Just because you can see doesn’t mean you are permitted to speak.”

He nodded in understanding and looked the jonin from head to toe appreciatively. Unlike his partner Neji was still fully clothed. He was wearing a pair of dark tight jeans and a deep purple button down silk shirt that made his eyes shine and stood out starkly against his milky skin. He licked his lips in anticipation of more of that creamy skin being revealed.

The Hyuugas eyebrows rose as the older man openly looked him over. “Like what you see Tokobetsu?” He practically sneered.

“So very much so……..boy.” Genma purred and braced himself for the punishment.

Nejis eyes narrowed and he grabbed the nipple clamps and pulled. At the same time Shikamarus hand struck his ass with considerable force. He grunted. Then smiled as he closed his eyes to savor the sensation.

“It would appear we have a bit of a masochist on our hand Neji love.” The youngest of them said biting the oldests ear with just a little force. “We don’t to hardcore Gen, but we’ll certainly give you some of what you seem to want so badly.” 

Genma jumped as the Nara struck his other ass cheek with just as much force as the last one. “Two nice matching red cheeks. Beautiful.” Shikamaru purred from behind him. A slicked finger suddenly made its way to play around his entrance. “Now it’s time for you to watch. We all know how much you like to do that.”

The blond groaned as two fingers slid inside him. It burned, but it was oh so good. “Before the show I’m going to have to get you ready for it.” Shikamaru said as Neji dropped to his knees and took Genmas weeping erection into his mouth. 

The blond hissed. The teenagers mouth was so hot, and watching that beautiful specimen of a human being wrapping his lips around his cock was almost overwhelming.

Shikamaru began scissoring the two digits inside him as he finger fucked him. Genma let his head fall back and gasped as he hit his prostate only to immediately back away from it. Neji was currently trying to suck his brains out through his dick. “Ahhhhhhhhhh…….” He breathed trying not to make a sound.

Suddenly Shikamarus fingers were removed and in their place he pushed in a small vibrating plug just as Neji stood up and backed away from him. The plug was just long enough to make the vibration be felt on his prostate but not long enough to actually touch it. “Shit!”

Neji swung his hand back and slapped the inside of Genmas thigh. The blond sucked in an audible breath. Neji then reached around him and the tokobetsu realized he was taking something from his lover. It didn’t take long to figure out it was the straps to a belt to hold the vibrating plug in place. Genma let his head fall back yet again and he studied the ceiling trying to calm himself.

Shikamaru suddenly grabbed his head and pulled it forward. Genma looked right into his charcoal eyes as the teen slapped his face and growled. “Eyes forward. You will watch.”

He nodded in understanding. He never dreamed that when he finally had these two in his bed that he would be tied to a bar, standing, with a plug in his ass, a ring on his cock, and just watching. _Fucking sadists._ He thought to himself as he eagerly watched Shikamaru walk to his lover and stand behind him on the bed. The Nara wrapped one hand around the Hyuugas neck ever so gently and grabbed his chin pulling it to the side as he licked up his neck on the other side with his eyes on Genmas the whole time. For his part Neji took a stuttered breath and closed his eyes savoring the sensation.

Shikamaru wound his other hand around Nejis waist and pulled the shirt out of the waist of his jeans slowly unbuttoning it revealing the hard pale chest and abs hidden beneath it inch by beautiful inch. He continued to watch Genmas eyes and said eyes eagerly watched the slow revelation. After what seemed like hours the shirt hung open and the Nara slid it off the other mans shoulders throwing it behind them somewhere forgotten.

Tan hand slowly ran over pale skin ever so lightly. Neji shivered and covered those hands with his own turning his head back to capture his lovers lips in a searing kiss. Genma swore he could feel the heat of the embrace from where he was just watching. The pale hands brought the tan ones up to his nipples and gasped releasing the other mans lips as his lover obliged him with a pinch to each of the pert buds.

Neji turned in his lovers arms and turned him so that his side was to their captive and slowly kissed his way down his body. On his knees before him he took the other mans considerable member in his hands and licked the pearl forming on the tip and savored it. Genma watched silently as Neji slowly took every inch of it into his mouth and began to bob his head while he massaged the other mans balls with one hand and the other wrapped around holding onto his ass.

His stunning silky hair hung in a curtain around his face and swayed ethereally as he moved over his lovers sex. Their solitary audience member groaned as his already hard cock throbbed and ached for attention. Everything Neji did was so full of grace and fluidity. It was intoxicating.

Shikamaru grabbed that beautiful hair and pulled. Hard. Neji moaned in appreciation around the cock in his mouth before letting it go and sliding up to take his lovers lips in his again.

He backed away and looked at the other man with lust filled eyes before giving Genma a quick glance. He immediately brought his attention back to the man in front of him and reached up to his head he stretched back running his hands through his hair and flexing his torso. He was stunning. Shikamaru sucked in a breath and licked his lips.

”Fucking hell.” The Nara whispered. “I could watch that all day.”

Neji straightened back up and ran his hands down his chest to unbutton his pants.

Slowly.

Maddeningly slowly.

Genma leaned forward in anticipation. He watched as the Hyuuga pushed his jeans down over a round and muscular backside. Then a pale, slightly curved, roughly 7 ½ inch cock sprang free over smooth skin to slap obscenely against his flat stomach. He lowered his pants the rest of the way and kicked them off to be forgotten with his shirt.

”Fucking hell!” Genma said before he could stop himself.

”I’ll let that one go Gen.” Shikamaru stated. “Simply because I have the same reaction every time I see him like this. So I can’t really blame you.”

Then the proud Nara dropped to his knees. Neji walked right up to him and put his fingers under his chin forcing his head up to look at him. “You know what to do.” Shikamaru nodded.

Neji turned around and knelt down pushing his lovely ass out towards the shadow user. To Genmas complete surprise Shikamaru bent over, grabbed both sides of his ass pulled them apart and ran his tongue from balls to anus before licking all the way around the puckered hole.

Genma was shocked. He didn’t think Shikamaru had a submissive bone in his body. Neji moaned as Shikamaru thoroughly worked over his hole with his tongue.

Genma stood and watched with rapt attention. He gripped the bar tighter and tighter. So tight, in fact, he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers. He forced himself to relax his hands only to feel them tightening right back up. His dick continued to throb and his breathing was speeding up.

Shikamaru pulled back and smacked Nejis ass with a loud clap. Neji moaned. “I’m going to fuck that beautiful ass now Lover and I want to hear just how much you like it.” The Nara leaned over and grabbed that incredible hair and growled into his ear. “You will tell me and Genma just how much you love having my fat cock in your slutty little ass won’t you?”

”Ahhh! Fuck yes I will!”

”Good.” He grabbed the bottle of lube and covered two fingers in it and roughly pushed them inside the other man immediately scissoring them to stretch him quickly.

Neji whined and the other man added a third finger. “YES! Give me that cock Shikamaru. I’m ready.”

Genma couldn’t believe the switch in dominance. It was dizzying, and fucking hot as hell.

Shikamaru slicked himself up and pushed in. Surprisingly slowly. Nejis mouth hung open and he moaned loudly as that huge cock worked its way into him.

”Shit! Stretch my ass Shikamaru!” Neji yelled through gritted teeth. “Now fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast!”

”Your wish is my command lover.” The Nara wasted no time. He began pounding into the other man pistoning his hips with precision.

Neji moaned and screamed unintelligibly as he thrust back into his lover.

He reached under himself and began to fist his cock as Shikamaru's movements began to get erratic.

”I’m going to fucking come.” Neji practically screamed.”

”You won’t come until that slutty ass is full of my come!” The other man accented that with a sharp slap to that abused ass. The Hyuuga whined but took his hand off his dick.

”Then come Shikamaru!” Neji was almost begging now. “Fill my ass! I want to feel you empty yourself into me!”

Shikamaru moaned. He thrusted a couple more times slapping his balls against the other mans ass. “FUCK!” He jerked as he came.

”Kami yes!” Neji shouted as he came all over the bed below them.

Genma stood panting looking at the two sweaty men in front of him as the both collapsed. His cock had never been so hard. He was light headed, and his heart was racing.

”Ready for your turn Gen?” His eyes shot to lock with Nejis.

With his eyes round as saucers he opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

”You may speak.” Shikamaru got out between heavy breaths.

”But…...you just…….after what you just did……”

Neji stood up on wobbly legs. His erection still standing tall. The Hyuuga looked at his lover sitting on the bed. His massive cock still straight at attention.

”Don’t you remember what I said about youthful vigor Shiranui?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has been a little harder to write, but it keeps getting longer. 
> 
> I know to some that Neji may be a little OOC here, but I want explain my thinking. In my little "Shinobi Shows" world Nejis outward personality is of the perfect Hyuuga prodigy. He is under enormous amounts of stress and pressure to live up to familial expectations. Thus the presona he shows to the world is quite repressed and ridged. Shikamaru is his rock, his lifeline if you will. When he is with him he is able to let go of the constant need to be what everyone expects him to be. He can be free and wild and out of control. Since the constant control he has to keep on a daily basis is so great when he does let go he does it to the extreme.
> 
> I hope that helps for my readers to understand where I'm getting this very vocal and vulgar Neji.
> 
> One chapter to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Still at least one more in this series for me. However. I would love for anyone else to add their own stories to the series. If you have an idea for a PWP that would fit in this little fanfic world I have here. Please feel free to write. Perhaps another point of view for one of these stories?! That would be awesome!


End file.
